Between Races and Dimensions
by ChaosBurgundy
Summary: I'm just a normal student-Screw that, I'm Asian, but I didn't come from China. So why in the hell, in all of those Mary-Sues you can choose from, why me, Nature! (Contains OC and some mild-swearing, violence, pairings are on the way!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Fanficton, if I've done some mistakes, don't be shy to make a review ( not a spam! ). Thank you from the bottom of my 'somewhat' heart for reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All of the rights go to Himayura Hidekaz.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. All of the rights go to Himayura Hidekaz.

-Prologue-

_San Francisco, California_

In the middle of the auburn and blonde, there stood a black-haired girl taking notes at the teacher in the museum.

"_Much of Chinese culture, literature and philosophy further developed during the Zhou dynasty (1045–256 BC). The Zhou dynasty began to bow to external and internal pressures in the 8th century BC, and the kingdom eventually broke apart into smaller states, beginning in the Spring and Autumn period and reaching full expression in the Warring States period. This is one of multiple periods of failed statehood in Chinese history, the most recent being the Chinese Civil War that started in 1927_"

Some of the girls giggled and pointed at her. She shook her head and continue to wrote down for her essay, but now changed into drawing them as hangman. So what, she came from the Asia, and she's proud of it. Her black hair, dark hazel eyes all came from her ancestors, and she couldn't be more grateful.

"So what's your heritage again, squinty? Oh! I know, it on the wall right there!Your granddaddy it is!"- The blonde chick started to laugh with her friends, ignoring the scary _SNAP_ in the corner. In what like half a second later,she was on the ground, and our lovely character on top of her, punching her repeatedly:

"I AM NOT A CHINESE! I AM A VIETNAMESE FROM HEAD TO TOE, YOU STUPID FAT B*TCH!"

Her friends shrieked and of course, that scene caused a lot of ruckus. After what seems like a centuries, the teacher finally stop scolding her and excluded her from the tour, much to her dismay. And so there she was, loitering outside the building waiting for the goddamn tour to finish.

"Stupid-ass racist MOFO...doesn't even care...blonde-ass b*tch..." - she gritted through her teeth, as the people near her made a mental note not to anger the female asian.

_KACHAK. _

'Huh? The tour wasn't supposed to end until 4:30!' – she darted her head back to see a tiny door open, not the main gate. A security guard walks out, but he forgot to lock the door. '_ is a Fight or Flight situation. I could go in there,and sneak in the crowd once again so that I can at least past my History exam. Or I can just stay out here like an obediant puppy and wait..._' – She pondered, before bursting into small giggles – '_Who am I kidding? I didn't even like dogs in the first place!._'

So, she went in.

__Brought to you by failed Italy icon:_ (=ワ=)_

The room was bigger than she thought. But, unfortunately, it's not a secret passage into the museum, it's a security room,( Our character is so stupid!)so she decided to at least put some 'little decorations' on it to _brighten up_ the room. About half an hour later...

"Done!" – she smiled proudly and was about to walk out, until she noticed an electricity box in the corner.

"Blonde b*tches hates dark, eh?"

**_SNAP._**

She opened the rusty box in a flash, and pull the lever. It did not work at first, making her frustrated, until there's a glowing bright light on it.

'_Aw hell naw, I ain't gonna get to the fantasy land in that way! I'm too old for this_!' – She thought as she stepped away, but the nature doesn't want to play nice on her, so...

**_ZAP!_**

**_ -_**(#_#)-

Back to when she was little wittle, she had been told many stories about going into fantasy land. Follow the black cat, using an old locket, wishing upon the stars,...But NONE of them includes getting electrocuted by an old, rusty electicity box to get to 'Neverland'.

.

.

**_Bonus Ending_**:

Our lovely security guard (Whose name is Andrew on his name tag) returned to his quarter after getting a fresh mug of coffee as a reward. But that relaxed posture was soon being replaced by a horrified expression.

"WHO THE HELL SPLASHED A BUCKET OF BLOOD ON THE WALL?! WHY IS THERE A DEAD DONKEY IN MY QUARTER?!"

He had failed to notice a tiny doodle face with a slided out tongue in the corner. Or the open rusty electricity box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**Virtual cookies for everyone who had read this story, WE HAVE 30 VIEWS! Thank you all so much, I was about to cry, but then I realized I sacrificed my tear duct on The Lion King. **

**-ChaosBurgundy-**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to me! Just kidding.  
**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it feels like when there's no gravity?

Say no more...It feels like sh*t.

Now don't flail your arms and legs around because I've ruined your childhood dream, in my situation, feeling all the blood flowing to your brain is not pleasant at all. Especially when you can't see anything. Or when you felt your messy black hair spangled all over your face. Or both. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...

'_I miss gravity already'_

Well that does it, Nature now seems to be satisfied with my answer, and let me drop from how-the-hell-should-I-know height, for about...ten potato minutes**.(HOLY LORD DOITSU)**

As the somewhat air splashed across my face when I fell, I heard some faintly whispers:

_Maya...Maya...Mia sorella...Mia famiglia..._

Okay, first, who the f$ # know my name. (Okay, maybe the whole world by now...)

Second, me no speak Italiano. I only know a little from some Latinos I've met at school, enough to understand that somebody is claiming me as their sister.

Third, there's a bright light at the end of this 'thing' and faint voices are blabbering from it.

'_You bloody git, this will work! The demon will come any second now!'_

'_But mon ami, the last time you tried, you ended up burning the entire house!'_

'_Screw you Iggy, the HERO can't be defeated by your flimsy demon!'_

That sounds familiar.

It almost resembles that anime I've been obsessed when I was 13.

If there's something you should know about my childhood, is that it's worth to cringe. I was CRAZY about anime. Posters, figures,...ugh that. But my favorite of all was probably Hetalia. You should have seen my face when I noticed my home country was featured on a comic strip. To sum up, I like to burn things when I'm excited, and the house was on fire that day.

Anyway, back to the point. I then fell through that bright light and realized that it was a hole, and beneath me is a demon pentagram.

A loud scrunching noise echoed through my tiny brain, and before I knew it,I was laying flat on the ground in a weird angle, black dots surrounded my vision. K.O.

Shocking.

\- (^ J^) -

England glanced behind him after hearing the noise, and to his suprise, he saw a girl lying there.

"Dude, I didn't know Satan himself is a chick!"*****

"Angleterre, I think your spell had actually worked for once! What a belle femme, ohonhonhon~"

"I think- "

"Shut up, both of you!"

"She looks like she came from Asia, aru."

"But- "

"I agree. She does have some exotic features, da?"

"She's b-"

"This can't be right, I've messed up the spell!"

The interrupted Canadian sighed, and poke the America's back.

"Woah, Mattie, don't scare us like that!"

"She's bleeding."

"Oh, right."

***Yes, Alfred,Satan is definitely a chick alright...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**I don't know how to say this, I'm shocked as hell when there's actually 90 VIEWERS who take time to read my story! Special shout out to PhoenixTheTimelady, I promise to update as much as I can now that I'm on holiday, thank you all so much!**

**P/s:There's an easter egg about another anime in the last chapter. Review if you can find it!**

**-ChaosBurgundy-**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.(Himayura-san, give Spain to meeee...)**

* * *

As soon as I'm conscious, a tint of red covered my eyes briefly, followed by the buzzing noise in my ears. Sheesh, I'm not even old enough to drink, so why am I having a hangover?

"Oh my god...Where am I?" – I look to the left only to find a blonde man...sleeping next to me...naked.

Yikes. May be I was a little overreacted, because the next second, I screamed on top of my lung, and throw Vietnamese curses at him.

-ÔI CÁI ĐỊT, CÚT RA KHỎI GIƯỜNG TAAAAOOO!**( roughly translated by the author: HOLY SH*T, GET THE F&amp;$% OUT OF MY BEEEEDDDDD!)**

I kicked him out of the bed, and let his family jewel exposed to the world until I realized I was still wearing clothes.

To make it seems worse, an Asian man barged in right when I was about to hit him with a vase.

Talk about an awkward situation.

* * *

"So you're trying to say that this man means no harm, and I cannot have Ben&amp;Jerry to calm down because you don't know what it is?!"

"...Yes, aru"

"...And the fact that he's naked doesn't seem to affect the situation?" The female asian jabbed her thumb at the tied up blonde, who is still smiling pervertedly.

"Yes. Probably, aru."

There's a long silence after that, and both Asians are staring at each other, thinking different things in their head.

'_This...woman is quite dangerous. I wonder if she's a __yāoguài or not...She doesn't have white skin, nor any animalistic actions, but she does speaks in a modern style though.'_

'_Why don't they have any Ben&amp;Jerry in this goddamn place?! Are we in the middle of nowhere, and I'm the captive? OH SH*T, I don't want to be a sex slave so soon! Okay, calm down, Maya, we're going to use the ring trick, and get the f*ck out of here!' _

'_Such magnifique bosom~'_

Before they can speak, the door barged open once again. There stood a man in his early twenties,with bushy, HUGE eyebrows and messy blonde hair. The Asian man stands up to greet him, while the other looks at the situation for a second, before shrugged it off like it's no big deal.

"Right, Ch- Yao, any problems?" – The man speak, and before she knew it, Maya's soul flew tho the heaven.

'_My GOD, a British. Plan B: Become Ursula and steal his voice, THEN escape.'_

Unfortunately, another voice snaps her back into the reality:

"I'm not sure though, but she could possibly is a demon, Mr. Arthur."

"It must be a demon, Yao. My spell always work."

"But she's-"

"A-HEM!"- The said 'demon' coughed to get their attention before continues – "I'm right here, gentlemen. If you need anything, ask me directly."

The duo look at each other for a split second, and the British sighed. He kneel down to her level, and said:

"I'm terribly sorry, madam, but may I know your name?"

"...Maya."

"Right, Miss Maya, I need you to answer questions for me, okay? Good. Are you a demon, or anything related to it?"

Cue the shaking head of the said girl.

"I see, then, how old are you?"

"19, no more, no less."

"Do you have any idea how do you get here? More specifically, do you noticed anything unusual when you get here?"

"No, I'm not going to find the Blue Clues, you twat." – The female blurted out, irritated because of the sudden interrogation.

_Silence..._

"Ohonhonhon, I like this belle femme already~"

"Shut up, you frog..."

-ζﾘ*´点`)-

As soon as the British, the Chinese and the French stepped outside the infirmary, a dozen more countries began to ask him questions, mostly about the female.

"SILENCE! All of you, let England speak!" – A German voice boomed.

"Thank you, Germany. Sadly for you all, she's not a demon."

"HA! I knew it! The HERO cannot be defeated by some flimsy spells, limey!"

"BUT"- The British continues -"She wields a soul of a true nightmare itself. Dare to try, Alfred?"- he smirked, watching the American gulps.

"Ha ha...Yes, the Hero shall come in to save us all, just wait, limey!"-The American nervously said, stepping inside the room, and have a heart attack when the British slammed the door shut.

It took him awhile to adjusted to the darkness, before a cold sharp piece of metal is placed near is neck.

"**Boo..."**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

*****_**yāoguài**_**: a Chinese ghost.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**So yeah, talk about ideas. Half of my head fell light like an air balloon, and ironically, I'm listening to Air Balloon by Lily Allen. We've made it through 3 chapters, and I'm couldn't be more proud of it...*sniffles*. This chapter will mostly in Maya's POV.*Challenge accepted***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All of the characters (except Maya) belongs to Himayura Hidekaz.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

* * *

I laugh hysterically, as the sandy blonde-haired man fall down. Bloody hell, this trick always work!

"Always trust on my trusty Swiss knife to whiff a good ol' laugh, right?" – I said, looking down at the trembling man. He seemed to recognize something for a second, the darted back up and look straight into my eyes.

"That's- wait...You're American, right?!"

Alright, now it's my turn to shock. Damn, I nodded a little too quick, and he just laughed. LOUDLY. He pat on my shoulder, and said:

"Dude, you scared me out of my wit! I'm old, ya know? The great US here can have a heart attack anytime!"

"...What."

"What? You've never seen the great Mr. America in real life?"

"..." – I just stood there, dumbfounded, before the British guy went in to check the situation.

"Alfred?"

"Hey, dude. Can you give me a hand? I just introduce myself to her, and now she is standing there like a statue!"

For a second, that guy looked like he just have a stroke. Then he face-palmed, and mumble something like _never trust young ones_. His voice muffled out:

"Did you...by any chance...say-"

"Oh, sorry. This dude over here is England!"

That seems to does it. The "England" guy strikes so hard at the "Great America's" head, it might leave a crack. Oh wait. I think my head cracked at the same time. I just realized these guys are from **Hetalia**. Great job, you dumb, big piece of my so-called brain. So hold on a minute. I need a rest from all of this complicated sh*t. And that means another unexpected black out.

-(言_言)-

When I opened my eyes again, I am surrounded by purple, brown, green and blue orbs.

"She's awake, aru."

"It's all your fault, you damn wanker!"

"I told you before, you limey, it wasn't MY fault!"

"All of you will keep quiet now, da?"

I sat up, and the indistinct shapes began to recede to give me some air. And as I look harder, the outline starts to make an appearance. Finally, I made out "China", "England", "America", and "Russia" look-alikes. Before I can say, scream of kill anything, the Chinese spoke:

"I know this is very sudden to you, but we need to explain. We are the personifications of the countries. So first, let us introduce to you. I am Wang Yao, the People's Republic of China."

"Ivan Braginsky, Russian Federation."

"Arthur Kirkland, representaitve of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, love."

"Alfred F. Jones, represent the big US of the A, nice to meet ya, dude!"

"And you are, love?"

"Like I said before, my name is Maya. I'm nineteen years old, and my heritage is nowhere near China."

"Hey!"

"I have no idea why I got here, so don't waste anytime asking me questions."

The British nation seems to be in deep thought. Finally, for like an eternity, he answered:

"If it's not your body, it must be your soul."

"Pardon?"

"The demon spirit. No offense, love, but your soul seems to correspond to a demon's. Have you ever done anything that is abnormal?"

"Hmm...No, if it doesn't count burning my school's canteen and my house, vandalizing every place I went, aaand... brutally murdered somebody's plushie because I like it."

They went silent. I don't blame them though, it's not like you would meet a "me" everyday. Yipee, **GREAT** job, Maya, you have achieved every fangirl's dream, and you crumbled it to pieces in a matter of seconds. However...

"Right. So who do you want to stay with for today?"

"What?"

"Well, we haven't found a way to change you back, so we're going to have a world meeting tomorrow to decide."

"How about the damn limey? He should be responsible for what he have done!"

This time, there isn't even a protest. England just sighed, and nodded. He motioned me to follow him, and said goodbye to everybody else.

And then I realized...BBC came from Britain. So does Sherlock. And Doctor Who. And Harry Potter. I'm gonna love my place there.

* * *

**So, There's a problem. I forgot to put a disclaimer, so I'm gonna fix that. **

**P/s: Send help. I drank 3 cups of black coffee today. And I'm bored.**


	5. Chapter 5 (part 1)

**Chapter V (part 1)**

**Hey, on the behalf of Burgundy, we are very sorry for the late update. I'm kinda sick for a while now, so again, I cannot update. But no problem, I'm back so let the story continue!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia ****or Spain's godly ass****. **

***Answer corner***

**Yuyake no Okami: In the latest draft of Maya, which is two days ago, I made her to be very forgetful so maybe it's a typo or I am an Oracle. I much prefer the second one. (I am VERY careful with my babies, so if you by chance saw my account with the same name on Deviant art, yup, that's Maya for you.)**

_**-Chaos-**_

* * *

There're three things I remembered before being completely wide-awake from the sound of the fire alarm.

The first one is a black cab…which is normal in Britain, I guess.

And then there's an albino. Not a demon one.

Finally is a cup of the _heavenly delicious_ golden liquid called Beer that I…am not old enough to be allowed to drink.

Oh, and a half-naked hot British man.

So what exactly happened?

* * *

***Clears throat* *Morgan Freeman's voice***

_Last __Friday__ Night…_

The British Nation strides forward through the parking lot of the UN building, leaving Maya struggling to follow behind. '_Damn tall people and your height.'_

"So where exactly are we?" – She asked.

"London."

"And where do you live?"

"I have a house in Manchester." – With that, he stopped at a majestic Rolls-Royce, and gives a signal for her to enter.

In the driver's seat, he told her:

"Since its 21:00, we might as well hurry for your bed time-"

"PFFFFFFFF!" – She laughed, not giving a damn about who is in front of her.

"H-Hey! What's funny?!" – He stuttered, but Maya won't give him the answer and just keep laughing.

"What!?"

"Now dearest Maya, you will go to bed at exactly 10, am I clear?" – She mimicked in a perfect British voice, and continues to snicker.

"Fine! Make that 9:30, young lady!" – England said, and pulls up the black screen to block any sound. When her laughter dies down, she realized:

"Wait what. You're serious?"

The only answer she received is silence. This caused her to panic.

You know when some people HATES bedtime as a child, and cannot grow out of it because some horrific memories?

So she did the easiest choice every time she is trapped somewhere that she doesn't want to:

She opens the door. On the highway. And jumps out of the car, slamming the door in the process. And realizing she did the exact same thing but with her window when she was 8.

"_Drive me to the nearest pub, please."_

-( o̿ ^ o̿ )-

At a normal pub, there are four guys sitting in a booth, hand holding beers and such.

"Kesesese, and then he was like _'Mein Gott! It's __Preußen__!'_!" – The guy with white hair said.

"You thi- Hey! Dudes! That's the girl I met this afternoon!" – The blond man said, pointing at the female who is walking silently to the bar stool.

"I think you're drunk, _Amerika_. She's staying with Britain tonight, don't you remember?"

"What? Who is the _frau, _Ludwig?"

"Yeah, who's the girl?"

"It's your fault for not showing up to the meeting more often, _bruder_."

"Oh I'll tell you, that chick came right out of the sky when England tries to summon a flimsy demon! She also has a knife by her side, dudes!"

"She would be the perfect Nordic, …if she was like us." – The spiky blonde man sighed.

"Hmmm… Perhaps she would like to see my awesome 5 meters?"

"Wanna bet, _Preussen_?"

"Five rounds of beer if I can't drag her to our booth."

"Game on!" – The albino shook hands with the spiky blonde man, and he makes his way to the girl. Tapped on her shoulder, he speaks:

"_Hallo_, I am the great Prussia; do you want to see my awesome 5 meters?"

* * *

Maya's POV

"_Hallo, I am the great Prussia; do you want to see my awesome 5 meters?"_

Eh, let's see on the checklist:

Cocky attitude: check.

Wearing dark-colored clothes: check.

Red eyes: check.

White hair: check.

Finally, the personification of the former land known as Kingdom of Prussia: check.

…No. **Oh hell no**. I'm standing in front of the great and awesome Prussia, that can strip all of my clothes in a second. Think fast, Maya, think fast. What can you say in this situation that will shoo him away?

"…_My name is Jeff."_

**_Goddammit. Why._**

* * *

**On the side note, the place where I am living is having a massive heat wave, so it does not help my already-damaged brain at all. Shout out to all people who is reading this in a place with more than 40 degrees Celsius. *Sent from a girl who is bathing in her own sweat pool*. Moisturize me.  
**


End file.
